Summary: Replication-competent murine retroviruses (RCRs) can arise unexpectedly and spontaneously from retrovirus-based packaging cell systems used in human gene therapy products. RCRs can infect a wide variety of primate cells including human. Since the risk associated with RCRs in man is unknown, rigorous testing for RCRs is recommended to exclude possible contamination of product. Although previous studies have shown that RCRs were cleared when inoculated into normal and moderately immunosuppressed monkeys (Cornetta et al, 1991), a subsequent study reported RCR to be associated with development of lymphomas in severely immunosuppressed rhesus monkeys (Donahue et al, 1992). To evaluate the potential of RCR infection in humans, 4 normal, juvenile rhesus monkeys were inoculated with a vector virus preparation which contained RCR. All the animals were infected; however, each animal responded uniquely with respect to the kinetics of infection and antibody response. The results indicate long-term persistence of RCR sequences in a primate animal model and supports the continued rigorous monitoring of retrovirus-based gene therapy products. No clinical symptoms have been seen in the three remaining infected animals.